Warhemmer 40K Drakes of Prometheus
by Radathir
Summary: I hope the Drakes show you that marines can be more than "DO YOUR COOKING BY THE CODEX BROTHA'S" maybe a bit more emotion and hate and fury, a bit more humanity behind the Emperors Chosen. (I have given another shot, hopefully a bit less fluff, a bit more cannon. I did some more research. Its back hopefully it will make more sense and be a bit more enticing now to read.) M rated
1. Chapter 1

Warhammer 40k

Disclaimer: War-hammer 40 K and most if not all the equipment, names, planets and anything relating to ACTUAL cannon of the 40 K universe belongs to Games Workshop limited.

Drakes of Prometheus

_Mission Received..._

_Year 40,231_

_Battlebarge Serpentine over orbit of minor ork system._

_Details_

_Eradicate Ork life on each planet..._

_Investigate for Chapter artefacts..._

_Regroup with Crimson Fists_

Inside one of the Main chambers of the battle barge, stood alone captain space marine Tyraeus, standing 7 ft 5 in his huge sage salamander armour, relatively simplistic, compared to his ornate brothers on this Battlebarge. He had relatively long hair for a space marine but not reaching down from his shoulders, almost black, and eyes a burning amber and his skin pale grey, dun from the atmosphere of his home world scars across his face a plenty but none particularly disfiguring, the disfiguring scars he had were across his back from a dragon's swipe but covered by his bulky salamander armour. He had a prominent jaw, and a perfect broad figure. He looked very prominent illuminated by the stain glass window which had the image of Primarch Vulkan, the colours of green and purple border, drenched the gothic architectural interior of this room, with the multicoloured light. He carried under his right arm, his coal stone black and pearly lustred beaked helmet, with an engraved flame in the top. In his left his brandished bronzed sword that had slight emanating flames coming from the blade.

3 Tactical marines walked up behind him in even simpler armour of the chapter, but to be fair. Simple armour for the Salamanders was pretty ornate compared to some other chapters of space marines. One of them was a Sergeant sending him a message.

"Chapter Master Tu'Shan has sent you this holographic transmission my lord"

"Let me see it Sergeant"

Suddenly the light flickered from a small disk the sergeant held and Tyraeus was subjected to a holographic of the dark skinned Tu'Shan even more burns on this man's face than he previously remembered, and his armour splendid covered in the scales and bones of slain dragons.

"Captain Tyraeus, I wish to see these planets cleared of Ork settlements, do not worry about Ork retaliation on your ship, their technological level is sub-par. But be wary there are millions of them on this world, it was once colonised by human minors 20 years ago. The only transmission we got recently as they did not have access to warp communications."

"What happened to them my Lord?"

"We'll the transmission is as follows" Tu'Shan changed his holographic transmission to the message sent to the Salamanders not long ago. And what he saw was horrifying, a miner prefect had reported. How the Ork's had raid all their villages, seized the women and children and used them as slaves and slaughtered the adult population of men saving the young men as auxiliary warriors, anything weak or useless is just used as cattle and eaten, the orks seemed of a higher organization and intelligence than usual, which piqued Tyraeus' curiosity, he believed there must be some form of higher intelligence pushing the orks into this behaviour he observed the complex fungal system that was reproducing large amounts of these orks ironically these orks called themselves the Snake Bites.

"As you know Captain I am busy and I do not want to force you to do this mission, you have deserved a rest considering your prior engagements but I ask of you to sort this out. I do not usually ask such favours of an underling, but I'd like to think we get our job done compared to some other chapters of marines due to the trails that we face on our home world, That and I could get in a lot of trouble if I asked you, since we are meant to do our duty... so you understand what this means."

"Essentially my 1 days rest has become no days, well considering the amount of time off I was given in the first place. It's pretty pointless regardless. Give me an hour sir; I'll make my way down to the first planet."

Tyraeus placed his hands on the anvil, taking his helmet from under his arms and placing it on his head, the gold laurel reef below the flame engraved on the forehead of the beaked helm, glistening in the sun.

"Sergeant, get your men now and prepare to board the Thunderhawks"

They landed on the planet Vexanaris the Thunderhawk landing in an abandoned fungal swamp, devoid of food, the dust spraying from the ground as the sage eagle landed in the field surrounded by the trees, the bay doors opened, and Tyraeus stepped out, with a small tactical squad, he made no attempts to learn much about them, there were 10 of them with a sergeant, 11 including Tyraeus.

"Sergeant Vadin, you made sure this squad is equipped with flamers and melta weapons, we are going to burn all remains, but look out for civilians, I have a feeling that Chaos is at work at this organization, this nature is not normal to the orks"

They tread through the forest, their sage armour almost camouflaging them in the dense thick forest, only small beams of light seeping through. The only distinguishing feature was the accolades and decorations of the armour, golden, and the piercing eye pieces of their helmets. A thick green fog was heavy in the air. Tyraeus pulled out his melta-pistol and held his sword as ash also entered the primordial gas Vexanaris, the dry earth trembled beneath their feet, shaking. They finally treaded across a clearing in the forest, and a burning village. It was imperial, and all the metal stripped just the mud and brick left. All useful machinery had been stripped to pieces and ruined. The orks had looted everything. Tyraeus had a look of anger in his stance, he pulled his sword and cut down all the Ork totems and shouted.

"I'm just about fed up of these spores shitting all over my system, Squad move out!"he said pointing in the direction he moved quickly, knowing the village had only recently been attacked, and as they got deep into the forest.

Cutting through the twisted gnarly vines and the thick bush, hacking their way through, they noticed part of the jungle was on fire, and they came across a artificial clearing, made by a species, they came across 40 orks, and the salamanders all had a great big smile on their face, their bolters ready, they were still a disorganized rabble, maybe a hunting pack. The marines took their position behind a fallen gigantic tree trunk. They all braced themselves, 3 of the tactical marines made the first move running off to the right to flank as the green tide went for the 'git' with the shiniest armour. Right for Tyraeus, and at the moment they came within a meter, a gout of hot projectile superheated gas, tore through 4 of them ripping and pulverising and vaporising their skin, leaving nothing but cauterized flesh, charred skin, and burning ash, as the beam from his melta set of a brilliant golden glow as it continued to set of beams through the orks, the marines set a payload of their bolters right into the crowd. The brilliance and might of the imperial bolters, the miniature rockets exploding on impact shredding the leader of the pack, tearing his arms from his body. Blood sprayed across the remaining orks. Enraged they leapt over the tree trunk and engaged in close combat, 2 marines died, but Tyraeus leapt forward into the crowed and thrust forward his sword. Shouting with the fury of the Imperium the orks in his way were utterly minced before his sword, the flames it brandished tearing and gnawing at their flesh as it punctured into their snot green skin. Bursting into flames, the rest all torn to shreds. None of the orks retreated, when losing they stood with a composure in the battle that worried Tyraeus, something was definitely amiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Degeneracy"

1 Day Later

(This will pick up on Tyraeus previous life, unfortunately we do have to go into the realms of fluff a bit, but I don't want it to become smutty, so I will try and keep it minimal to start, but with the events further on things may change)

Tyraeus and the 8 remaining marines, were just getting accustomed to the lower gravity of this planet than that of their home-world, even though the hab centers for the imperial citizens there had grav-plating to alleviate the affects the Salamanders had no such luxury, witht he majority of time training, and protecting the citizens of their worlds. They finally reached a small sanctuary in the midst of mayhem, it was a well hidden imperial fort. The monolithic bunker built into the side of the mountain, with the symbolic skulls of the empire. They walked confidently up to the bunker bulkhead, and Tyraeus, placed his hand on the skill symbol of the imperium and his hand scanned by the red eyes. A voice called out from within.

"The Salamanders have arrived!, open the bulkhead!"

The doors cranked open slowly then glided along smoothly with an ejection of white smoke, the Salamander squad walked in, looking upon injured guardsmen, and civilians everywhere, they were looked upon like Angels, and to everyone in this bunker Angels of War they were, green tide versus green tide, it will be humanity that wins. They noticed a Sororitas with ebony hair and pale skin, ice blue eyes. Tyraeus recognized her, she was Morgana, and there was an air of awkwardness between them, given the chance they lived the life of the average imperial and not recruited, they would have been married as tradition in their system, he would have entered into her family. But when their home-world was attacked and they showed their potential at killing their attackers, with their bear hands they fought together at a young teenage age, Tyraeus was raised for military service, but Morgana had non prior, but they both fought like animals.

When threatened they worked well together, but the Adeptus had drafted them finding out their skills. Now all they had was unrequited love, and a love that although may be entirely devoid of physical nature, now celebate. They did have a sort of bond on the battlefield they worked well in cohesion. But they had reached an age now, a point now where physicality of their was reduced to mere tools. But they loved it, It breathed their life with purpose service to the Emperor that is and as all the squad looked upon Tyraeus and Morgana's mutual gaze, they felt a aura of mutual respect that many would not see for a Sister of Battle. She still retained an beauty despite just a few minor scars, but Tyraeus, had many. Although he still retained his young looking face the marks of battle wore upon his face, the slashes of enemy swords and spears. But they did notice each others features. They both turned away and begun to ignore each other for fear of distraction, they knew their duty to the Emperor was more important than anything they felt before their transformation, their ascension.

They begun to ignore eachother for now and continue their duty, Tyraeus walked up to the imperial guards and conversed with them about the current situation, it was not good, Vexanaris had lost 4 major ports, and 3 major towns. There was no news from the major city up north from their current location, its defences were strong. But the Commisar with the group believed by now it would have fallen. A Certain Salamander marine had walked off from the group his name was Phocis, he was a strong slightly short spacemarine of 6.9 Ft but built like a tank, and had a charcoal ashen face, and golden eyes associated with Salamanders, he was a simpley ranked marine. With very short white hair and a V shaped scar upon his face. He stood with Errant Power armor, the colar golden trimmed and his helmet was white instead of black, with a dragons claw symbol on the forehead. He carried a thunder claw, and a bolt pistol heavily customized to use Ignis rounds. He was approached by children, who all looked in awe of him. He kneeled to them and bowed, he took his helmet off and smiled, and said the words.

"Go to your mothers children, savour the nurturing because one day, you will be out on the field like us" He stated then putting his helmet back on.


End file.
